The Days With Him
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Alfred sangat penasaran apa yang berada di dalam kamar Arthur sampai Arthur begitu tidak mau menunjukkan isi kamarnya pada Alfred. USUK. UPDATE!Chap 03.
1. Chamber of Secret part one

**Disclaimer :** **[Characters]** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. **[Title for this chapter] **Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets © J.K. Rowling.

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. USUK. Typo.

**Author's Note :** Lanjutan dari "Selfish".

**Days With Him**

Chapter 01

**Chamber of Secrets**

"Arthur, aku ke rumahmu nanti."

Itulah yang dikatakan Alfred sebelum mereka masuk kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing setelah istirahat siang. Sepuluh hari telah berlalu sejak ia gelisah dengan kecemburuannya yang keterlaluan tentang kedekatan Arthur pada orang lain meskipun masih dalam taraf percakapan biasa yang biasa dilakukan dengan teman seumuran. Dengan keyakinan yang didapat dari Arthur kalau ia tidaklah aneh dan ia masih tergolong wajar untuk merasakan ingin mengurung seseorang yang disukainya (agar tidak tersentuh, terlihat, dan direbut oleh orang lain), meski jika dilakukan, itu sudah melanggar hukum dan tergolong gila. Alfred yang tadinya takut kalau ia kehilangan kewarasannya karena memikirkan ataupun berniat seperti itu membuatnya murung beberapa saat, kini kembali -lumayan- seperti semula.

Ia memang tidak lagi murung ataupun melamun seperti sepuluh hari yang lalu walaupun ia berada di samping Arthur. Ia juga selalu tersenyum bahagia dan bercerita banyak hal dengan senangnya kepada Arthur. Tetapi, jika ada seseorang yang berbicara dengan Arthur, ia selalu memastikan dirinya berdiri tepat di belakang Arthur dan memasang tatapan mengancam mengerikan pada mereka yang terlihat tertarik dengan kekasih Inggrisnya itu. Meskipun yang menjadi lawan bicara Arthur adalah Lily, gadis pemalu lemah lembut dari Liechtenstein, hingga membuat gadis itu menangis lalu berlari menjauh dari Arthur setelah menyerahkan fotokopian soal dari guru mereka. Alfred juga telah berulang kali menepis tangan Feliciano yang berusaha memeluk Arthur. Membuat Feliciano menangis ketakutan dan langsung mencari perlindungan dari kekasihnya, Ludwig.

Tindakan Alfred bukan cuma itu. Ia nyaris berada di sisi Arthur selama mereka di sekolah hingga ia mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Di kelas, jam istirahat atau makan siang, rapat pengurus kelas (ia bukan pengurus kelas), bahkan di toilet. Arthur jelas akan merasa terganggu jika ia sadar Alfred mengikutinya seperti bayangan. Karena itu Alfred, melakukannya seolah-olah semua hanya kesengajaan selain jam makan siang yang memang disediakan Arthur sebagai waktu mereka berdua. Dalam kelas, jika Kiku ingin membicarakan mengenai pengurusan kelas dengan Arthur, Alfred akan memainkan PSP miliknya sambil memasang headset tanpa suara. Ia duduk di belakang Arthur seolah-olah sibuk dengan game-nya yang ternyata ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kiku.

.

.

"Game apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" tanya Arthur. Sekolah telah usai dan mereka tengah berjalan menuju rumah Arthur. Sejak hari itu juga, Alfred datang menghabiskan sore di rumah Arthur sebelum makan malam. Kadang mereka mengerjakan tugas dan PR bersama, kadang juga bermain game terbaru yang dibeli Alfred.

"Ah, hari ini kita nonton anime. Ini anime lagi terkenal di tempat kelahiran Kiku. Judulnya…"Alfred membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan kaset DVD Original anime yang dibacakannya judulnya, "...Axis Powers Hetalia."

"Axis? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Perang Dunia?"

"Mungkin. Aku juga belum tahu. Kita nonton saja. Kata Kiku sih lagi terkenal sekarang. Pastinya bagus!" jawab Alfred. Arthur mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan diam. Memang Arthur jarang bicara dan lebih sering marah-marah, tapi Alfred tahu Arthur diam karena ada yang ia pikirkan. Maka Alfred bertanya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Arthur, "Kau kenapa?"

Arthur diam sesaat. Ia menatap Alfred singkat lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu rumahnya.

"Apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Arthur sambil mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dan mulai membuka pintu rumahnya lalu mereka berdua masuk rumah besar Arthur.

"Apanya?" balas Alfred saat mereka berdua duduk di ruang keluarga. Arthur hanya diam ketika menyeduhkan teh lalu meletakkan keduanya diatas meja yang berada di depan kursi Alfred dan dirinya duduk. Arthur menghela nafas, sementara Alfred hanya memandangnya dari balik cangkir teh yang diminumnya sekarang. Karena Arthur masih juga tak menjawab dengan kata-kata melainkan dengan airmuka yang berpikir serius, Alfred bertanya lagi, "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

"Ha?" Alfred yang kaget nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya ketika ia mau meletakkannya lagi di atas meja.

Arthur diam lagi. Wajahnya terlihat semakin kusut memikirkan hal yang tak bisa ia terka. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya yang tebal, "Apa kata-kata yang selalu kuucapkan memang sangat kasar?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Alfred. "Kata-katamu tidak menyakitiku kok."

"Bukan kau. Tapi orang lain," Alfred bingung membuat Arthur menatapnya dengan kecewa lalu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Kau tidak sadar? Aku merasa aku ini dijauhi dari anak-anak sekolah."

Seolah mendapat otak cerdas, Alfred tiba-tiba sangat paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Arthur. Keringat dingin pun mulai keluar bersamaan dengan rasa cemasnya. Ia takut Arthur tahu kalau ialah yang menjadi penyebab teman-teman sekolah mereka mulai pada menjauh. Tubuhnya menegang karena gugup. Warna mukanya nampak seolah darah telah menjauh dari sana. Ia memaksakan senyum pada Arthur, "Haha…masa'? Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja."

"Tiga hari yang lalu juga kupikir perasaanku saja, tapi 2 hari ini semakin terasa," remaja Inggris itu menghela nafas lagi. "Apa aku terlalu sering membentak orang? Rasanya aku tidak memukul orang sembarangan. Kelas juga lancar-lancar saja. Jadi, kenapa aku dijauhi? Kenapa menurutmu, Al?"

"Hahahahaha…" Alfred hanya bisa tertawa hambar dengan wajah pucat menanggapi keluhan Arthur yang tak bisa dijawabnya. "Apa kau ada cerita ini ke salah satu anak di sekolah?"

"Mana mungkin!" bantah Arthur dengan cepat. "Kalau aku melakukan itu, kan terlihat seolah aku terganggu mereka begitu ke aku."

Remaja Amerika berkacamata ini bernafas lega. Baru kali ia merasa bersyukur dengan kenyataan kalau Arthur bukanlah termasuk tipe oarng yang berterus-terang. Karena memang sudah sifat Arthur untuk menjaga gengsinya, maka Alfred merasa lega. Berarti dengan begini, kemungkinan Arthur menyadari ataupun tahu kalau Alfred selalu mengikutinya kemanapun hanyalah 10%. Yang menjadi penyebab Arthur dijuhi dan merasa gelisah seperti sekarang adalah tak lain karena dirinya. Ia sadar Arthur akan marah padanya jika tahu. Alfred berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Ia pun mengalihkannya dengan, "Oh iya, ayo kita mulai nonton anime-nya. Genre-nya comedy kok. Biar gak stress mikirin kayak gini."

Arthur tersenyum simpul untuk menghargai usaha Alfred yang berusaha menghiburnya. Kekasihnya telah mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, kegelisahan di hatinya. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki Alfred. Ia tahu Alfred bukanlah tipe dewasa yang akan memberikan saran jika seseorang memiliki masalah, tapi masih mau dengan sabar memperhatikannya bercerita tentang masalahnya. Ia memang tidak berharap lebih dari ini ketika ia berniat menceritakannya pada Alfred. Namun ia teringat, "Ah, aku ambil dulu DVD player-nya."

"Memang tidak di sini?"

"Kemarin aku nonton seharian di kamarku, jadi kubawa ke kamar," Arthur beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. "Kau tunggu saja di sini. Akan kuambilkan."

"Kalo gitu kita nonton di kamarmu saja, " Alfred ikut beranjak dan mulai mengikuti Arthur menaiki tangga yang kini menoleh padanya seraya berteriak, "JANGAN!"

Alfred terdiam mendapati dirinya dibentak Arthur dengan intonasi yang berbeda dengan bentakan marah Arthur yang biasa. Bentakan yang barusan keluar itu tidak terasa seperti main-main. Tidak sedikitpun diiringi nada yang biasanya bisa menjadi celah bagi Alfred untuk membalas dengan main-main. Intonasi yang dikeluarkan begitu tegas, tak ingin dibantah. Terdengar sungguh serius kalau Arthur tak ingin Alfred ke atas, masuk ke kamarnya. Bila Alfred yang biasa, maka ia akan tetap memaksa naik ke atas. Tapi kali ini ia mundur dengan diam dikarenakan perasaan bersalah telah membuat Arthur gelisah akan perilaku teman-teman sekolah meski Arthur tidak tahu Alfred-lah yang menjadi penyebab.

Ditatapnya Arthur yang tampak gugup. Wajah Arthur masih menampakkan kegelisahan seperti yang tadi ia tunjukkan ketika berkeluh kesah. Tapi, bila tadi tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan ia bingung dan tidak mengerti, kini tatapan itu diganti dengan ketakutan. Tubuhnya pun tampak gemetaran yang disamarkannya dengan berlari ke atas tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke Alfred. Alfred merasa ada yang aneh, sehingga ia mengikuti pelan-pelan dari belakang dan melihat Arthur masuk ke kamar yang berada lima langkah dari anak tangga. Tadinya Alfred mau melihat isi kamar itu diam-diam, tapi batal karena Arthur keburu keluar kamar membawa DVD player di tangannya sehingga membuat Alfred turun tangga terburu-buru. Ia segera duduk di kursinya tadi dan mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari. Arthur yang telah turun menoleh singkat padanya lalu segera memasangkan kabel penghubung TV dan DVD player-nya.

Alfred menghela nafas lega karena ia terlihat menunggu dimata Arthur yang kini meminta kaset anime yang akan mereka tonton.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

.

**Next Chapter **

"Wahahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Alfred. "Arthur! Karakter England di sini persis sepertimu! Hahahahahahahaha!"

.

.

**Thank you so much for reading! X))**

**Please review if you don't mind! **

**Bila tidak ada yang me-review, aku ambil kesimpulan tak ada yang ingin ini dilanjutkan. Jadi, mungkin tidak dilanjutkan. U_U**

**Ide mereka nonton Hetalia itu dari salah satu fanfic SUJU yang diceritakan temanku. Dia lupa judulnya, aku juga gak tahu. XP**


	2. Chamber of Secret part two

**Disclaimer :** **[Characters]** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. **[Title for this chapter] **Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets © J.K. Rowling. **[Name for butler] **© Sahabatku, bLacKLeaF.

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. USUK. Typo.

**Writer's Note : **OC!London as butler. Cemilan pie-nya diambil dari menu dalam Kuroshitsuji.

**The Days With Him**

Chapter 02

**Chamber of Secrets**

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…!"

Tawa membahana.

Suara tawa itu adalah milik Arthur dan Alfred. Kedua remaja ini duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Arthur dan sedang menonton anime yang kasetnya dipinjam dari Kiku. Mereka masih mengenakan pakaian seragam mereka sejak pulang sekolah tadi namun baju mereka tidaklah serapi ketika mereka pulang sekolah. Alfred melepas dasi dan sweter sekolahnya juga jaket coklat kesayangan yang selalu ia pakai. Arthur hanya melepas dasi dan masih memakai sweter coklat panjang sekolahnya. Ruang keluarga yang besar ini terlihat sedikit tidak rapi dikarenakan tas sekolah maupun seragam Arthur dan Alfred yang dikeluarkan. Mereka baru menonton anime yang tiap episodenya hanya berdurasi lima menit itu, nyaris satu jam. 10 episode anime yang mereka tonton itu telah membuat perut mereka sakit kebanyakan tertawa.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar ruang keluarga itu. Arthur berkata singkat setelah meredakan tawanya, "Masuk."

Alfred juga berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Seorang _butler_ masuk dengan membawakan _pie_ cemilan untuk mereka. Pria yang memakai pakain rapi layaknya seorang _butler_ teladan dengan sikap tenang dan wajah datar itu menampakan senyum ramah ketika memandang majikan dan 'teman'nya. "Maaf menganggu, Tuanku," ucapnya dengan nada rendah dalam dan aksen Inggris yang kental. Rambutnya yang coklat-hitam disisir rapi ke belakang. Menampilkan jelas ketampanan wajah Inggrisnya. Ia memiliki warna mata hijau yang lebih gelap dari warna mata majikannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Arthur dan Alfred.

"Hei, Andrew!" sapa Alfred ramah. Andrew tersenyum ramah, "Selamat datang, Tuan Jones."

"Ahahahahahaha…panggil saja Alfred. Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Aku 'kan sudah sering datang."

Andrew berkata dengan mantap, "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa mendapatkan keramahan Tuan. Tapi mohon maafkan saya tidak bisa. Anda adalah 'teman' majikan saya, mana mungkin saya memanggil anda dengan tidak sopan."

Alfred tertawa, "Memanggil nama bukan berarti tidak sopan. Ya 'kan, Arthur?"

Remaja Amerika itu menoleh memandang kekasihnya yang telah memasang wajah datar. Ia menyembunyikan kekesalan di balik wajahnya yang kini dipertahankannya tanpa pergerakan dari alis matanya. Arthur sampai sekarang masih tidak suka dengan kebaikan Alfred kepada orang lain. Keramahan Alfred selalu membuat gunung kecemburuannya siap meletus kapan saja dan dengan polosnya Alfred kini bertanya seperti itu pada Arthur. Bukannya ia merendahkan posisi pelayannya dan melarang untuk memanggil nama orang dengan nama saja, tapi ia tidak ingin siapapun memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan akrab. Ia tidak suka. Ia membencinya. Tapi, Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Iya."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau memerintahkan dia memanggil dengan namaku saja, Arthur?" usul Alfred. "Dia pasti akan menuruti perintah majikannya 'kan?"

Andrew bisa melihat majikannya itu bergidik. Mata Arthur terbelalak dan wajahnya memucat. Seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu. Seolah ia baru saja melihat kehancuran dunia. Seolah hal yang baru didengarnya tadi itu telah berhasil mengambil seluruh sumber kehidupannya. Andrew tahu apa yang dipikirkan majikan mudanya itu. Ia tahu kalau Arthur tidak mau memberikan perintah itu. Tapi, Andrew juga tahu kalau majikannya itu juga tidak mungkin menolak keinginan 'teman' kesayangannya. Ia hanya menyimpan senyum gelinya di balik wajah tenang ketika Arthur berkata dengan sorot mata sendu, kesal, dan pasrah kepada dirinya, "Andrew. Kau boleh memanggil Alfred dengan nama depannya saja."

Tetapi, Andrew S. Mobbrenette, ia telah mengabdi pada keluarga Kirkland sejak dirinya masih belia ini tahu kalau tuan muda keluarga Kirkland ini tidak menghendaki perintah yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Maka, dengan keputusan bijak ia berkata, "Baiklah kalau itu perintah Tuan Arthur, saya akan memanggil anda Tuan Alfred."

"Tidak usah pakai 'Tuan'."

Sekali lagi Andrew tersenyum tenang, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Alfred. Jika lebih dari ini, itu sudah lebih dari batasan saya sebagai pelayan. Mohon anda mengerti."

Alfred terdiam. Tidak mengerti. Tapi, karena tidak mau menunjukkan keterbatasan pemahamannya, ia pun mengaku kalau ia mengerti. Sementara Arthur yang merasa terkejut dengan kata-kata pelayannya itu berpura-pura tidak peduli. Meski kedua sudut bibirnya telah tertarik oleh pipinya dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Arthur menatap lega Alfred dan mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati pada Andrew yang kini menyajikan Lemon Meringue Pie untuk mereka di meja yang terletak di samping kiri dan kanan sofa tersebut. Tidak lupa juga ia menuangkan Earl Grey Tea sebagai pasangan pie itu.

"Oh," Andrew tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Arthur yang mengambil teh dan akan meminumnya bertanya,"Kenapa?"

"Tuan Arthur, yang di kulkas ap-" kata-kata Andrew langsung dipotong dengan Arthur yang berdehem singkat. Ia memandang Andrew sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya di depan bibirnya. Andrew menjawab dengan senyuman paham, "Saya mengerti."

Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya di ruang keluarga itu, Andrew mengundurkan diri berkata sebelum keluar ruangan, "Selamat menikmati, Tuan Arthur, Tuan Alfred."

Kini, Arthur dan Alfred yang tinggal berdua kembali menonton episode lanjutan anime tadi. Mereka yang ditemani pie dan teh yang enak tampak sangat puas ketika memulai kembali menonton. Reaksi mereka sebelum ataupun sesudah Andrew datang membawakan cemilan, tidak berubah. Humor dari anime itu seperti tak pernah habis di tiap episode dan masih sanggup menghibur mereka. Sanggup membuat mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan menyampingkan pie lezat di depan mata karena perut mereka kenyang tertawa.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Arthur! Karakter 'Inggris' di sini mirip denganmu!"

" 'Amerika' juga mirip denganmu!" balas Arthur sambil memegang perutnya sakit. Keduanya terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak tertawa sampai Arthur menekan tombol _pause_ di _remote_ kontrolnya dan memberikan kesempatan buat dirinya ataupun Alfred untuk berhenti tertawa. Keduanya berpandangan dengan senyum di bibir mereka. Arthur menyandarkan pundaknya di bahu sofa lalu tersenyum puas, "Tidak kusangka akan selucu ini…"

"Aku juga…" Alfred ikut menyandarkan pundaknya. " 'Italia' di situ benar-benar kocak! Kurasa mirip dengan Feliciano…"

"Benar. Si 'Doitsu'-nya juga mirip seperti Ludwig yang selalu ngurusin Feliciano."

"Bahkan Romano mirip sekali dengan Lovino!" kata Alfred. Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam. Terkejut. Sebuah pemahaman merasuki pikiran mereka. Secara bersamaan mereka berdiri tegang seolah mendengar bunyi alarm. Kedua mata mereka yang sama-sama menunjukkan kekagetan bertemu.

"Feliciano dan Lovino dari Itali 'kan?" Alfred tak berkedip. Begitu pun Arthur, "Ludwig dari Jerman 'kan?"

Mereka berdua juga menyadari kemiripan karakter 'Amerika' dan Alfred serta 'Inggris' dan Arthur. Mereka menelan ludah. Semua orang di sekolah mereka tahu kalau Kiku-lah yang selalu memproduksi _manga_ dan anime. Juga segala sesuatu yang berkaitan seperti _doujinshi_, OVA, dan lainnya. Kiku pun sering terlihat membawa-bawa buku sketsa kemana-mana lengkap dengan segala perlengkapan alat yang digunakannya untuk membuat komik dengan kamera digital.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…" Alfred takut meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kiku membuat anime ini mengadaptasi keseharian kita?" Arthur melanjutkan. Mereka diam sesaat lalu Arthur berkata, "Ayo, nonton lagi…"

Setelah Arthur menekan tomboy play, mereka disajikan episode ke-17 yang berjudul "America's Cleaning of The Storage". Arthur maupun Alfred tak lagi tertawa. Selain karena mereka mengira ini adalah kisah mereka yang disamarkan dengan setting historical-humor dari Perang Dunia II, episode yang mereka tonton ini juga memang tidak berunsur humor. Dalam episode ini, dikisahkan 'Amerika' yang membersihkan kamar penyimpanannya menemukan barang-barang kenangan yang ia terima dari 'Inggris'. Arthur dan Alfred menonton tanpa bersuara ataupun komentar apapun.

Kedua episode setelahnya pun, tak ada lagi tawa terbahak seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sesekali mereka tertawa biasa. Lalu, di episode 20. Mereka kembali diam dan terpaku melihat kelanjutan dari episode 17 sebelumnya. Episode ini menampilkan perang antara 'Amerika' yang menginginkan kebebasan dan 'Inggris' yang menjadi _motherland_-nya. Memang sesungguhnya adegan yang biasa ada di anime-anime lain. Tapi, ketika melihat 'Inggris' melempar senjata yang telah diarahkan ke leher 'Amerika' dan jatuh terduduk menangis di depan koloni-nya itu, Alfred bisa merasakan perasaan 'Inggris'. Perasaan yang tidak sanggup melukai 'Amerika'. Tidak mau melepas 'Amerika'. Tidak mau ditinggal 'Amerika'. Bukan karena ia haus kekuasaan. Tapi karena, ia sayang 'Amerika'.

Tanpa disadari Alfred, airmata telah keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia segera melepas kacamata dan menghapus airmata itu ketika dirasakannya melintasi pipi. Alfred tidak ingin kelihatan menangis di depan Arthur, meski ia berniat dalam hati kalau ia akan menonton ulang adegan ini jika ia sampai di rumah nanti. Ia kembali menonton hingga lagu _ending_ anime itu dan menoleh ke arah Arthur. Alfred sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Arthur menangis.

"Arthur…" Alfred memanggil lembut.

Ketahuan menangis, Arthur segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan memalingkan wajah. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan suara tangis. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya. Persis seperti 'Inggris' yang menangis. Alfred hanya tersenyum sedih melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Arthur. Justru karena dia mengerti, dia tersenyum sedih. Alfred tahu apa yang dibayangkan kekasih Inggris-nya ini. Membayangkan jika kondisinya seperti 'Inggris' ditinggal oleh 'Amerika'. Arthur membayangkan jika Alfred meninggalkannya.

Dengan lembut, Alfred memeluk tubuh Arthur dari belakang. Lengan kirinya melingkari perut datar Arthur, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut dahi Arthur dan dengan perlahan mendorong kepala Arthur untuk disandarkan pada bahu kanannya. Dia menggelamkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Arthur. Merasakan getaran kecemasan Arthur. Sekalipun ia sedih melihat kekasihnya cemas dan menangis, di sisi lain Alfred merasakan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa bahagia? Ada seseorang yang merasa begitu takut kehilangan dirinya. Merasa begitu takut ditinggalkannya. Merasa begitu takut hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Ia sungguh merasa bahagia begitu dicintai Arthur.

Alfred mencium pipi kiri Arthur lembut. Dan lama. Penuh sayang. Ia membiarkan posisi mereka tidak bergerak untuk beberapa lama hingga tubuh Arthur yang tadinya bergetar karena menangis sesenggukan perlahan menjadi tenang. Kemudian, Alfred menunduk sedikit dan menyandarkan kepala Arthur dengannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak sebodoh 'Amerika'. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Alfred berbisik lembut di telinga Arthur. "Aku selamanya mencintaimu, kekasihku…"

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**.**

**Next Chapter [semi rated M untuk foreplay]**

"Mau melanjutkan 'ini' di kamarmu?" tanya Alfred.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading!  
Please review if you don't mind! ^^


	3. Chamber of Secret part three

**Disclaimer :** **[Characters]** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. **[Title for this chapter] **Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets © J.K. Rowling.

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. USUK. Typo. Foreplay.

**Writer's Note : **Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatan update chapter ini. Terima kasih pada pembaca yang masih mengikuti. Selamat membaca! ^^

**The Days With Him**

Chapter 03

**Chamber of Secrets**

Hatinya terasa hangat.

Airmata Arthur memang masih mengalir, tapi hatinya yang hangat terasa tenang. Suara lembut Alfred ketika meyakinkannya kalau ia tidak akan ditinggalkan terngiang di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar begitu mantap. Berhasil membuatnya percaya seketika itu juga pada kata-kata Alfred. Dari pelukan Alfred sendiri ia bisa merasakan betapa ia disayangi oleh kekasih Amerikanya itu. Diangkatnya tangannya untuk memeluk punggung Alfred. Dia mendekap Alfred erat lalu wajahnya mendekati telinga remaja pirang berkacamata itu.

"Aku juga…" bisiknya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Alfred berdetak lebih cepat.

Bisikan Arthur tepat di telinganya itu mampu membuat wajah Alfred merah. Karena malu sekaligus senang. Dan entah bagaimana, dorongan kuat yang dirasakan Alfred sekarang adalah ingin membuat kekasih Inggrisnya merasakan perasaan yang ia miliki dengan tubuh mereka. Remaja Amerika itu tahu suasana sudah mendukung. _Mood_-nya ada. Dia berusaha keras terlihat tenang ketika mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Arthur. Mendapat tanda kalau Arthur nyaman dengan kondisi mereka saat balas memeluk juga, Alfred memberanikan diri menciumi leher Arthur. Pertamanya dengan perlahan. Pelan-pelan. Kecupan pertama di tengkuk, Arthur tak memberikan reaksi. Kecupan kedua di bawah telinga kiri, Arthur masih biasa saja. Desahan pelan terdengar saat kecupan ketiga.

"Alfred?" tanya Arthur yang mulai merasa pergerakan Alfred lebih dari biasanya.

Remaja Amerika itu mengabaikan nada tanya kekasihnya. Ia mulai membuka kancing seragam Arthur tapi tidak meninggalkan kegiatan mencumbu leher Arthur yang kini mulai merambat ke bagian dada. Arthur langsung tahu maksud Alfred ketika membuka seragam atasnya. "Ja-jangan…" cegah Arthur. Namun, tampaknya ia sendiri kurang niat menghalangi tangan Alfred yang semakin jauh menjelajahi tiap senti tubuhnya. Alfred mengunci mulut Arthur dengan ciuman sementara tangannya menyusuri kulit halus Arthur mulai dari dada, turun ke perut, lalu membuka tali pinggang kekasihnya.

Mulut Arthur yang tersegel oleh lidah Alfred tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan gerakan tangan Alfred, tapi justru hanya mencengkram seragam Alfred dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Merasa yakin bahwa Arthur mengikuti alur yang dipimpinnya, bibir Alfred meninggalkan bibir Arthur. Ia mulai meninggalkan beberapa _kiss mark_ sepanjang perjalanannya merasakan tubuh Arthur langsung dengan lidahnya. "Ahh…nnh…" Arthur tak kuasa menahan suaranya sendiri ketika memang ia merasakan suatu rasa aneh yang menyenangkan menyelimuti dirinya melalui sentuhan-sentuhan Alfred. Tiap titik yang disentuh Alfred terasa panas seolah memberikan petunjuk bahwa itulah bagian spesial darinya yang dinikmati oleh kekasihnya.

Di saat Alfred mengulum salah satu tonjolan kecil yang mengeras di dada, tangan kanan Alfred yang telah berhasil melepas resleting celana Arthur, memasukkan tangannya untuk mengelus bagian sensitif itu. Arthur yang masih terbuai oleh gerakan Alfred, tak menyadari bahwa bagian bawahnya sedang dielus pelan oleh Alfred. Ia tampak semakin menikmatinya dengan mengacak-acak rambut Alfred yang semakin menuju ke posisi dimana tangannya memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Arthur. Alfred kembali memberikan kiss mark sebagai penanda dirinya sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki Arthur.

Tidak menghentikan aktifitas tangannya, Alfred bertanya, "Mau melanjutkan 'ini' di kamarmu?"

_Kamar?_

Arthur terkejut.

Bagai baru dibangunkan secara kasar dari alam mimpi, ia sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Tubuhnya yang membeku disadari oleh Alfred. Maka, ia berhenti dan memperhatikan wajah kekasih Inggrisnya yang tampak ketakutan sekaligus ngeri. Alfred sama sekali tak mempunyai ide mengapa tiba-tiba Arthur kehilangan mood dan memasang wajah seperti itu sekarang. Mengetahui ada yang aneh, Alfred memanggilnya, "Arthur?"

"O-oh…" Arthur tampak salah tingkah. Dia mendorong Alfred perlahan untuk menjauhi tubuhnya sambil tertawa hampa. "Ahaha…ti-tidak usah. Ah, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tunggu saja di sini."

Tanpa melihat Alfred, Arthur yang telah membetulkan lagi pakaian seragamnya keluar ruangan setengah berlari bagai habis dikejar setan.

Melihat itu, tentu saja Alfred penasaran tentang mengapa Arthur berubah sikap sedrastis itu. Ia kembali duduk santai memikirkannya. Yang ia takutkan adalah tekniknya bermasalah. Apa dia telah salah membaca situasi untuk melakukan hubungan intim itu? Rasanya tidak. Suasana tadi sangat mendukung untuk melakukan itu. Ia yakin tidak salah membaca situasi. Apa caranya mencumbu kurang memuaskan? Alfred sangat takut pada pertanyaan yang ini. Tapi, ini juga rasanya tidak. Dia jelas-jelas mendengar desahan Arthur yang membuktikan dia menikmati pergerakan Alfred. Lalu kenapa Arthur tiba-tiba kehilangan _mood_? Apa saja tadi yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Alfred saat mencumbu Arthur? Alfred pun teringat pada satu kata.

Kamar.

Alfred yakin perkataannya mengenai 'kamar' ini yang membuat Arthur salah tingkah. Bukan hanya saat ini saja. Sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tak pernah memasuki kamar tidur Arthur meski telah puluhan kali kemari. Tadi juga, saat Alfred menyarankan untuk nonton anime di kamarnya, Arthur tiba-tiba membentak tanpa alasan. Kesimpulan Alfred sekarang adalah kamar Arthur nampaknya memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ingin Alfred lihat. Semakin tahu Arthur nampaknya menyembunyikan rahasia di kamarnya, semakin membuat Alfred penasaran.

Dia segera mengambil tindakan. Alfred pelan-pelan keluar ruangan tanpa suara dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dia telah tahu posisi kamar Arthur karena sebelumnya membuntuti Arthur yang mengambil DVD Player dari kamarnya. Remaja Amerika itu kini berada di depan kamar Arthur. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa takut bercampur penasaran memenuhi dirinya. Ia yakin Arthur pasti marah besar karena masuk kamarnya tanpa izin. Tapi, apa daya, dia ingin sekali tahu apa yang tidak boleh dilihat Alfred di dalam kamarnya ini. Apakah ada rahasia mengapa alis Arthur sangat tebal? Atau rahasia kenapa Arthur kadang tertawa sendiri pada sesuatu (seseorang) yang tidak ada di sana? Atau ada selingkuhannya?

Didorong cemburu posesifnya atas pemikirannya sendiri pada pengiraan yang keempat, Alfred membuka pintu kamar itu. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali dalam kamar itu adalah…

…wajahnya sendiri.

Alfred kaget dan sempat mundur 2 langkah dari pintu kamar.

Ya, día melihat wajahnya sendiri.

Awalnya Alfred mengira itu cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya, tapi ternyata bukan. Itu bukan cermin meski yang dilihatnya itu memang dirinya. Alfred mendekati sosok yang dilihatnya itu. Sosok itu tak bergerak. Barulah remaja Amerika itu tahu apa yang dilihatnya. Itu hanyalah sebuah poster seukuran dirinya yang memakai seragam sama persisi seperti dia. Melihat cetakan poster itu, dia langsung tahu itu tercetak dengan sangat bagus dan juga foto itu pastilah diambil dari kamera terbaik. Tapi kenapa poster dengan foto dirinya ada di kamar Arthur?

Masih dengan bingung, Alfred menolehkan kepala ke kanan untuk melihat keseluruhan kamar Arthur. Ternyata apa yang dilihatnya semakin mengejutkan dia! Di dinding-dinding kamar, terbingkai foto Alfred dengan berbagai ekspresi dan _angle_ yang berbeda. Memalingkan wajah ke manapun dari tiap sisi kamar ini, Alfred bisa melihat fotonya di sana. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Alfred merasa malu sendiri mengetahui ada seseorang yang menganggap dirinya begitu spesial seperti ini. Hal ini lebih dari ketika ia menemukan note Arthur dan untuk pertama kalinya tahu kalau teman sekelas sekaligus ketua kelasnya itu ternyata memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman kepadanya.

Dari arah bawah tangga, Alfred mendengar Arthur memanggil-manggil dirinya begitu melihat dia tidak di ruangan tadi.

"Aku di atas!" teriak Alfred dari kamar Arthur. Bisa didengarnya Arthur menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Arthur tiba di kamar itu dengan kesusahan menarik nafas sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan kecil di tangannya.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" dia segera masuk kamar lalu mendorong Alfred keluar. "Keluar! Keluar!"

Alfred tahu kekasihnya malu, "Hei, hei, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tahu?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh tahu!" balas Arthur menundukkan muka untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Namun, saking malunya ia, tenaga yang menopang kakinya hilang sudah. Ia segara terduduk lemas di lantai, membiarkan bingkisan yang dibawanya terletak di samping kanannya. Arthur menutup wajah merahnya.

Alfred tersenyum. Melihat Arthur terduduk lemas seperti itu, persis seperti 'Inggris' yang menangis saat perang melawan 'Amerika'. Tapi, ia bukan 'Amerika' yang hanya membiarkan 'Inggris' duduk terpuruk. Alfred ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Arthur. Alfred membelai lembut rambut Arthur dan berucap, "Terima kasih."

"Aku sangat senang mengetahui kau begitu menyukaiku," lanjutnya menempelkan dahi mereka. Arthur mengintip dari balik tangannya, "Kau tidak marah?"

Alfred menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Arthur dengan menggenggamnya, "Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku senang, dear."

"Ka-kan katamu, aku harus mengatakan apapun padamu. Tapi, aku masih diam-diam melakukan ini. Bukannya kau mau aku mengatakan keinginanku padamu?"

Alfred tertawa. "Kalau begitu rasanya kita impas."

"Impas?"

Remaja Amerika itu memasang wajah minta maaf, "Sebenarnya, kau agak dijauhi itu karena aku. Karena aku terlalu cemburu, aku menatap sinis mereka semua. Mereka jadi takut untuk berkomunikasi denganmu. Maaf ya…"

Arthur terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak. Alfred masih tak bisa menebak reaksi Arthur dan detik selanjutnya, ia hanya merasakan tangan kanan Arthur tertarik lepas dari genggamannya dan mendarat cepat sekaligus kasar di pipi kirinya.

PLAK!

Bunyi tamparan itu terdengar bergema di kamar besar Arthur. Pipi kiri Alfred terasa panas dan langsung memperingatkannya bahwa kekasihnya marah atas perbuatannya. Alfred tak berani memandang Arthur dan hanya menatap lantai. Ia takut melihat kemarahan Arthur. Dorongan kuat untuk menangis kini dirasakannya namun tertahan.

"Kau bodoh," kata Arthur pelan, tenang, tapi terdengar menyakitkan bagi Alfred. "Kau masih saja tidak percaya padaku?"

"Maaf…"

Arthur menghela nafas lalu memeluk Alfred. Dia berkata lembut setengah tertawa, "Aku juga bodoh. Tidak bisa meyakinkanmu. Maafkan aku, darl."

Mereka berpelukan, "Kita pasangan bodoh ya?"

Lalu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Ini apa?" tanya Alfred mengambil bingkisan yang dibawa Arthur tadi.

"I-itu," Arthur menjawab malu, "aku buat coklat untukmu."

"Coklat Valentine?" Alfred senang dan segera membuka bungkusnya lalu memakannya. Tak lama dari gigitan pertama, airmuka senang Alfred langsung berubah menderita. Ia berkomentar, "Tidak enak…"

Alfred pun sukses mendapat cap tangan Arthur dengan jelas di pipi kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca X))  
****Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu XD**

**3 chapter pertama ini dariku. Jadi, mulai chapter depan, silahkan me-request moment apa yang ingin kalian lihat dari masa pacaran USUK. Aku akan membuat cerita berdasarkan request itu. Jika ada yang me-request mereka melakukan xxx maka aku mengajukan barter fanfic ^_~. Jika tidak, maaf, aku akan membuat romance biasa saja ^_^**

**Dikarenakan jadwal kuliah, beberapa fic yang harus di-update juga barter fanfic, nampaknya aku akan update seri ini sebulan sekali. Kuusahakan tidak sampai sebulan. Tapi paling lambat sebulan sekali kok. Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini. Kuharap fic ini masih bisa berlanjut ^^**

Tambahan: Aiko-chan, makasih sudah mau baca dan review. Wah, aku sih mau aja ya, tapi untuk yang itu aku mengajukan barter fanfic ^^v. Semoga aja ada yang mau ya, biar bisa kubuat USUK gituan**.**


End file.
